La gran boda de Nessie&Vampiros y sexo
by Marie Styles
Summary: Hola chicos! bueno, este es el primer capitulo, de la historia: "La gran boda de Nessie&Vampiros y sexo. En esta historia verán como reaccionara Emmett ante la boda de Nessie, la gran fiesta! habrán muchas locuras de toda la familia! pero sobre todo sexo mucho sexo entre las parejas Cullen/Hale.


**Hola chicos! Esta es nuestra nueva historia "La gran boda Nessie& Vampiros y sexo". En este primer capitulo, nos encontramos en el momento donde, Nessie y Jacob, dan la noticia de su matrimonio. Espero que les guste, y lean el segundo capitulo. Por favor, recomiéndenlo, y dejen su comentario! Gracias Gracias…..**

**LA GRAN BODA DE NESSIE **

_**Bella Pov: **__Todos estábamos sentados en la sala de estar, ya que mi hija Nessie y Jacob, nos habían citado dos días antes, porque tenían que comunicarnos algo con muchísima urgencia, ese "muchísima urgencia" a mi Edward lo tenia muy preocupado, puse mi mano sobre su cabello dorado, para tratar de controlarlo. _

_**Edward Pov: **__Estaba muy inquieto y pensativo, que horrible situación en la que nos coloca Nessie y Jacob, no saben lo difícil que es ser padre, en el momento que los esperábamos, no tenia nada que hacer, así que quise leer los pensamientos, de mis hermanos, ya que nuestro padres no podían asistir a la reunión por motivo de trabajos de Carlisle, mi madre Esme lo acompaño, la verdad no se a que, pero en este momento toda mi cabeza la ocupa Nessie. Leí el pensamiento de Emmett y ¡Wow!; Mi hermano por primera vez en su vida, no tenía pensamientos retorcidos y morbosos hacia Rosalie, solo pensaba en Nessie y en ese perro, claro sus palabras no las mías. _

_**Emmett Pov: **__Estaba que reventaba de la angustia, no sabia con que nos iba a salir mi sobrina y el can, mi gatita trataba de tranquilizarme, pero la angustia me consumía cada vez mas._

_**Renesmee Pov: **__Estaba tan nerviosa, no sabia como iban a reaccionar todos, sobre todo, mis padres y mi tío Emmett, y claro, mi tía Rosalie. Les cuento chicos, Jacob y yo somos novios desde hace mucho tiempo, todos han aceptado este romance, aunque con mala cara, pero para mi eso es suficiente, ya le hemos dado muchas vueltas al asunto, así que suficiente! Jacob y yo nos amamos, ¿Que no es eso suficiente? Yo creo que, mis tíos entienden el amor, he incluso nuestros padres, que aun, mi madre siendo humana, tuvo sexo con mi papa, mis tíos Rosalie y Emmett, que tienen sexo desenfrenado, siempre y a toda ahora, mi tía Alice y mi tío Jasper, que aun a pesar, de que, mi tía siempre lo lleva a ese paseo agotador de ir de compras con ella, el aun esta junto a mi tía Alice. Pero estoy segura que a pesar de todo lo que acabo de decir de ellos, Mi familia, tíos, y padres, se aman. He incluso de tanto amor, llegaron a desafiar a los Volturis, lo mas cercano a la realeza que tenemos nosotros los vampiros. Así que tenía muchas razones por la cual, mi familia, tenia que aceptar a Jacob como __mi nuevo esposo. _

_**Jacob Pov:**__ Estaba tan nervioso, no sabia que esperar, no sabia cual seria la reacción de Bella ni Edward, pero la que si sabia y estaba seguro era la de Emmett, ¡ A! y soy muy joven aun, pero amo a Nessie, y ni Emmett ni nadien se interpondrá en eso. Me di de cuenta que todos nos esperaban en la sala de estar, como lo habíamos pedido, pero estaban todos, menos, Carlisle y Esme, quienes les pedimos que no asistieran, porque ambos estaban de acuerdo, y después se querrían echar para atrás, y era algo que ni a Nessie ni a mi nos convenía. _

_Luego…, entramos, todos nos quedaron mirando, Alice le echaba el ojo a una revista, pero muy lentamente, alzo su mirada y suspiro. Jasper solo la abrazo, ambos sabían lo que íbamos a decir, pues, Alice había tenido una visión. Emmett, ¡¿Emmett! Ese me tenia muerto del pánico, pensé que llegaría y me quedaría sin cabeza, pero solo se levanto, y me dijo "Adelante lobo", pero no podía disimular, sus ojos dorados, estaban llenos de odio y rencor. Rosalie estaba junto a el, tomándolo por el cuello, para que este se sentara. Edward estaba muy serio, estaba tan asustado ¿Me abra leído la mente? Pero en ese momento sabia y estaba seguro de que no la leería, por el simple hecho de que mantendría mis pensamientos para mi solo, tratando de bloquearlos. Bella, mi amada Bella, ojala suegra, dentro de unos minutos, o quizás horas, si es que Emmett la quiere alargar con una pelea, Lobos Vs Vampiros. _

_Entramos… Todos estaban en silencio._

_Emmett se levanto fue rápido, alzo su mano, y jadeo al decir: Bien lobo que sea rápido!_

_Así que, proseguí.. Bueno, la verdad es todas saben que Nessie y yo nos amamos ¡Mucho! Todos han pasado por esta etapa, he incluso en situaciones inimaginables, por eso hoy (en ese momento suspire, halli, llegaría la hora de la verdad) quiero pedirles la mano de Nessie, quiero que sepan que yo la respetare, la amare. Por favor consedanm….. No pude terminar; Emmett se levanto y grito: ¡¿Acaso estas loco? Me mostraba sus dientes, muy bien afilados, en ese entonces Jasper protesto, a quien me sorprendí cuando hablo, siempre acostumbraba a callar en estas situación, y obvio, a calmar con su increíble don, pero en ese momento hasta Jasper estaba furioso, como para tranquilizar la sala, y entonces me preocupe, y dije:_

_-Golpéenme: Realmente hasta yo mismo estaba asustado, estaba dando mi permiso para que Emmett me matara, y no estaba ni Carlisle ni Esme, para ayudarme… Y niciquiera Rosalie se iba a interponer a que Emmett no me matara. Pero recordé que todo era por Nessie, y me llene de fuerzas. _

_Sabes Emmett, no me importa si me quieres matar, si muero, Nessie sabrá que la amo y mucho, y que fui capaz a arriesgarlo todo e inclusa hasta mi propia vida. Todos callaron cuando dije esto, Bella estaba tapando su cara con el hombro de Edward, y Edward creo que estaba aceptando lo del matrimonio, algo que me entusiasmo mucho mas, Jasper estaba con Emmett en posición de caza, Alice tenia unas gotas para los ojos, solo para parecer estar llorando, Rosalie trataba de calmar todo tomando con sus brazos a Emmett, pero sabia que en realidad ella solo quería que sufriera lento. _

_Emmett se escapo de los brazos de Rosalie, corriendo hacia mí. Pero entonces Nessie se interpuso en medio de los dos y dijo: _

_-¡Tío Emmett para ya! _

_- Nessie, es que no puedo, no puedo aceptarlo, eres mi pequeña sobrinita, estoy para cuidarte y protegerte, nosotros tu familia, es lo que te debe importar ahora, el no te conviene, por favor Nessie sácate esa idea loca de la cabeza. _

_Alice hablo:_

_Creo que fue algo fría al decir: Igual se casaran, ya lo vi! Retorció sus ojos dorados, y se encogió de hombros. _

_Bella continuo y dijo: Oh mi hija, como pudo pasar esto, todo lo que sufrí por ti mi adorada Renesmee, eres muy pequeña para aceptar todo esto, no se que hare sin mi pequeña. _

_Para lo que mí adorada Nessie hablo: Mama que quieres decir con esto, fuiste tu la que se caso a los 18 años con un vampiro, el que Jacob sea lobo, no lo hace mas peligroso, Mama, yo crecí, te acuerdas cuando no soportabas a mi atolondrada abuela Renee… Me sucede lo mismo pero sabes que te amo, y que si te soporto, estar contigo es una maravilla, y con mi papa también, pero es hora de comenzar una vida ¡Mi vida! Por favor, yo tome la decisión de estar con Jacob, déjenme ser feliz. _

_Papa, mama, los amo, y lo saben mas que nadie, pero ustedes se enamoraron.. y decidieron ser felices, aun mi padre siendo un vampiro, mi abuelo Charlie, niciquiera gustaba de Edward mi padre, porque tu mami eras su hijita, en estos momentos me encuentro en tu lugar, ¿podrías entenderme?, Amo a Jacob quiero ser feliz a su lado, tu te tiraste a un acantilado, cuando casi morías, tu papi fuiste a desafiar a los volturis, porque no soportabas estar sin mi madre ni un segundo mas , así me siento con Jacob, lo amo padres, el ahora se convirtió en mi vida, la razón por la cual quiero seguir y seguir…. _

_Tío Emmett, Tía Rosalie, ustedes tienen un amor realmente físico, pero se aman, y mucho, mi tío daría por ti hasta su vida, y quien sabe que mas. Tíos Jasper y Alice, son los que mas comprenden esta situación, entiendan por dios que amo a este hombre, saben lo hermoso de tener a una persona que amas, que hace sentir a tu corazón una felicidad tan pero tan grande, de saber que alguien te espera, la posibilidad de estar juntos por …siempre…. Porque no existen medidas de tiempo para estar con esa persona que amas, porque no hay fronteras, y los obstáculos, no son nada en tu vida, porque sabes que esa persona estará halli hasta el final.. Por esa razón quiero estar con Jacob Black para siempre. Lo amo y me quiero casar con el. _

_Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos, Emmett que creo, que me iba a matar, callo sentado en el sillón con su boca abierta por la sorpresa que se había llevado. Los demás lo aceptaron, acentuaron con la cabeza y entonces Edward dijo: Jacob Black, en este momento te estamos concediendo el permiso de casarte con mi hija, quiero que la cuides y la ames, y que jamás la hagas sufrir ¡Porque te matare!... _

_En ese momento, tuve una sensación de adrenalina, algo que bajaba en mi corazón, no lo podía creer, estaba tan feliz, sonreí y tome a Nessie en mis brazos, para cargarla y darle un enorme beso, en ese momento me aguante un tanto, pero Emmett suspiro y dijo: Adelante, con confianza perro, ahora ella será tu nueva esposa. Sonrió y le dio un beso literalmente largo en la pequeña boca de Rosalie. _

_Alice grito: Oh por Dios, todo tiene que estar perfecto ven Nessie, tenemos que tomar las medidas para tu vestido de novia, Jacob tu también, pero los chicos se encargaran de ti, tenemos que comprar todo ¿Cuándo será la boda? Realmente…., decía muchas cosas a la vez. _

_Rosalie hablo: Bueno, Jacob no es que me caigas muy bien que digamos, pero, muy pronto serás el esposo de mi sobrina y espero que la cuides, porque o si no espero que seas muy buen amigo de la muerte! Abrió los ojos, y luego mostro solo un poco de sus pequeños colmillos afilados y se fue con Emmett quien la abrazo, y por encima del hombro de Rosalie, me miro muy fijamente. Saben chicos de hecho este tipo Emmett me cae muy bien, y se que yo a el, pero cuando se trata de Nessie, conozco a otro Emmett!_


End file.
